unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary and Ted Noble
Real Names: Gary and Theodore Noble Aliases: Larry Juster (Gary) Wanted For: Burglary, Armed Robbery Missing Since: 1997 Case Details: On the morning of February 12, 1996, at around 7am, Becky Wood of Akron, Ohio, was asleep in bed when her husband left for work. Just moments later, two masked men broke into their home. They seemed to know exactly what they were looking for. They entered Becky's bedroom, pulling her out of her bed at gunpoint. They demanded the combination to the family safe. At the time, Becky's granddaughter was asleep next to her, so she hid her under a blanket so they would not know that she was there. There were three other children asleep in the house. Becky was taken to the kitchen by one of the men, where she tried to explain that she did not know the combination. This only made him angrier and he tied her up with duct tape. Sounds of ransacking came from upstairs, where the second intruder was raiding her dresser of jewelry. That was when her nine-year-old grandson, Matthew, wandered into the room. The intruder threw him to the floor, tied him up, and placed a garbage bag over his head. Becky was then bound and rolled up in a rug, and as she laid on the ground, she heard the family safe being dragged across the floor. The men then placed it in her car and drove away. Afterwards, one of her grandchildren woke up and freed her and Matthew. She then discovered that the men had sliced all of the phone lines and alarms, so she had neighbors call the police. Along with stealing Becky's car, the men made off with $20,000 in jewelry and another $18,000 in cash that was in the family safe. Later that afternoon, her car was found at a nearby car wash. The safe, empty of money, was found a week later. As police began to review the case, they realized that the men knew too much to be just total strangers. The Woods gave police a list of names of everyone they knew; coworkers, friends, acquaintances, anyone that had knowledge about the items in their house. Then, when Becky's jewelry was found at a pawn shop in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, investigators believed that it had been sold by a man named Larry Juster. State computers revealed a photograph which was sent to Ohio, where Becky's daughter identified the man in it as Gary Noble. Gary, along with his brother, Ted, had worked at the Wood home eight months before the robbery. They also were on the list that the Woods had given to police. When they discovered that police were closing in on them, they fled Ohio and have not been seen since. Authorities tracked them as far south as Houston, Texas, but they remain at large, and are considered armed and dangerous. A $5,000 reward is being offered in the case. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the March 14, 1997 episode. Results: Captured. On Tuesday, August 26, 1997, little over a month after the broadcast, Gary and Ted were sighted by viewers in Nashville, Tennessee. Gary was doing construction on the new football stadium in town. The Tennessee Violent Crimes Task Force responded to the site and saw him driving away in a vehicle. When the agent turned around to follow him, he lost him in traffic. He alerted the rest of the task force, who again found him in traffic in an area where he and Ted frequented. By this time, Ted was also in the car. They attempted a car chase, but were caught at the Interstate 265 exit ramp. Gary and Ted pleaded guilty to charges of theft, burglary, robbery, and tampering with evidence. Both received 3 to 15-year sentences. They both have served their time in prison and have been released. In 2011, Gary Noble was arrested and charged in the shooting death of Mark Shafer. Mark was killed in his home during a robbery gone wrong. Noble pleaded guilty to manslaughter and was sentenced to twenty-three years in prison. Links: * Gary and Ted Noble on Unsolved Archive * Barberton man gets 23 years in prison for fatal shooting * Gary Noble Inmate Information ---- Category:Ohio Category:Texas Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:Armed Robbery Category:Burglary Category:Ford-Related Cases Category:Captured